Hank Wakefield
Henry Andrew Wakefield (September 14th, 1960 - June 4th, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Christopher Wakefield and Abby Wakefield. Growing up, Hank always helped his parents out on the farm. He'd wake up every morning at 6:00 AM, and feed the chickens, and take care of the pigs. He was a true farmer. In High School, he played starting Quarterback at Charles Robinson High School. There he started dating Trisha Wakefield. After high school, Hank's parents died -- his father died of a heart attack, and his mother of kidney faillure. Henry then took over the farm. In 1982 he and Trish got married. Two years later, they had a daughter -- Candace Swain. Henry and Trish were a very happy couple. They helped out in the community in many ways. Some felt that Hank should run for Mayor against Gerald Mason. But Hank didn't want to be mayor, he just wanted to run his farm. In 1996, tragedy struck. His wife was murdered by The Legend. The police wouldn't do anything about it, which lead to Hank becoming a drunk. Hank couldn't stand losing his wife. He wanted to give up on life. The only thing that kept him going was the chance of revenge against The Legend. In 2000, Hank got into an automobile accident and killed Kristen Lang and her husband, Zachery Lang, parents of Lana Clark. Hank felt very bad about what he did. But he continued drinking. He accumulated 13 counts of public drunkeness. During the Angels of Death Murder investigation, the bodies were found on his farm, and he was listed as a suspect, but was nowhere to be found. Wakefield was later allowed a phone call with investigators. His body was found a week later. =Childhood= Growing up, Hank worked hard on his parents farm. He and Trisha Casisdy became good friends. He'd often help her and her parents out with the heavy lifting that they couldn't do on their own. He'd also help out John Richmond and Robert Dae. He was very well liked in town, one of the most popular farm boys. =High School= In High School, Hank Wakefield played Quarterback. It was something that he enjoyed, but never thought about turning into a profession. Hank did fairly well in school. He and Trisha Cassidy started dating their Junior year. In 1978 they were voted 'best couple'. Everyone liked Trisha and Hank. Hank continued helping his parents out at home on the farm, and Trisha too. =After High School= After High School, Hank and Trisha continued dating. Hank's father died in 1980 at the age of 65. His mother died a year later of kidney failure at the age of 58. Hank then had to take over his family's farm. Trisha went on to participate in a few pageants, before placing second in one of them. She then returned, and decided to marry Hank, and help out with the farm. She had always planned to marry him, but she wanted to wait until she was done with pageants first. =Marriage= On June 28th, 1982 Hank and Trisha got married. Several of their friends were there. The two helped out a lot in the community. Anytime anybody needed food, Hank and Trisha were there for them. In 1983, Trisha discovered that she was pregnant. Hank was excited about being a father. And everyone hoped that their child would turn out just like them. =Being a Father= On April 7th, 1984 Hank became a father. Trisha gave birth to a baby girl, Candace Wakefield. Hank often refered to his little girl as "Candy". Trisha and Hank continued helping out the community in whatever what they could. Hank continued farming. Anytime anyone asked him for help, he was there. He was the best farmer in Ruby Springs. In 1991, people asked him to run for Mayor, because they figured he'd be a great choice. But Hank turned them down. He wanted to spend time with his family. He wasn't cut out for politics. =Trisha's Death= While at the store on June 8th, 1996, his wife was murdered by Giles Hughes. His daughter discovered the body, and was traumatized by it. Hank himself could hardly believe what had happened. He went into a deep state of depression. He wanted to find The Legend, and kill the bastard. Several people offered Hank assistance with the farm after his wife's death including John Richmond, Robert Dae, Damon Rubini, Elijah Lane, Leon Kent, and Henry Maxwell. Hank took his wife's murder very poorly. He started drinking, and never quit. He drank to forget, but he never could forget. His daughter grew up without him around very much. Something he later regretted very much. He cared very much about Candace, but was afraid that she'd be taken from him too. The police investigation into his wife's murder went poorly, which just caused Hank to drink more. In 2000, 4 years after his wife's death, Hank got into an accident while drunk, and ended up killing Lana Clarks' parents. Hank was embarassed by what he did, and felt bad. His daughter managed the farm for the most part, as he didn't feel like it anymore. He gained the reputation as the town's drunk. Even his friends wanted little to do with him after he became a drunk. He eventually figured out that Giles Hughes was the Legend, but he couldn't do anything about it because Atrum Ordos would have killed Candace if he did anything. In 2008 his daughter married Tom Swain. Hank hated Tom, because Tom was an abusive bastard. =Angels of Death= Hank was kidnapped by Jenna and Grey Angel at the start of the Angels of Death investigation. He was named a suspect because of what The Legend did to Trisha. Jenna and Grey killed Hank because of how drunk he had been -- but he made them promise to look after Candace, and they did. Hank left his daughter most of his stuff, but left some money for Lana Clark, because he felt very bad about getting her parents killed. Hank died knowing that Giles Hughes would meet his end. =Quotes= "I, Hank Wakefield. Blah blah blah. Am of sound body and mind. I don't need no stinkin' witness. I got Mr. Stark from the bank to keep this video in a vault until the time of my death. And it's my last will and testament, and witnesses be damned." "Darlin', if you're watching this it probably means I've been killed. Yeah, I knew it would probably be coming before long. But don't be sad. I've made your life hell the past 14 years. Drowning my sorrows in Alcohol. I tried to quit, but I couldn't. I'm sorry about that Candy." "Everything I did, I did to protect you little girl. I know it don't seem like it. But your daddy thought the world of you. I knew who killed your mom. And I was too much of a damn coward to kill the S.O.B. that did it." "Don't cry for me little girl. Be strong. Your mom would want that. Sides'. You never have to see my old ugly mug again. Too bad that I won't get to see your mother in heaven. Yeah, i"m probably heading downstairs." "All my worldly belongings goes to my daughter, Candace Wakefield Swain. My farm is hers too. If she don't want it, she can sell it to John Richmond at a fair price. Or any of the other farmers in town. But god damn it, just don't sell it to no city business that wants to come and tear my farm down." "I also leave her 80% of my money. It ain't much. $64,000 I think. Use it however you want baby girl. You'll use it a hell of a lot better than I would." "And I leave the other 20%, $16,000 to Faith Clark. Use it for Lana's college or somethin'. I don't know. It don't make up for killin Kristin and her husband. Don't even come close, I know. But I had to do something." "Anyway. That's it. Bye, I guess. Oh, and if you're watching this and I'm still alive, you dirty sob, then you'll answer for it when I find out." "How the hell should I remember that, boy? I left when I left. Don't count on me being back too soon." "Hell, boy. Anybody who comes to that farm of mine could access it. Course I don't know why the hell they'd want to do that. It's all useless. Ain't kept it up since Trisha was murdered." "Half of em' don't do their damn job right, boy. Think they ever solved Trisha's murder? Hell no. Didn't even give a damn about my little girlie losin' her mom. Oh no. They didn't give a damn about that. Didn't give a damn about a whole hell of a lot. Jett Wellington is dirtier than one of my pigs after a day in the sty. Gary Goldwater ain't much better. Just ask Leon Kent. As fer' the detective. Well, jus' tween you and me they're in over their f'in heads." "It wouldn't do no good, boy. The Cops aren't ones to trust." - why he didn't tell the cops who killed Trisha after he figured it out. "Boy, my distrust of the cops goes back before my wife got killed. Before I started drinking. I wasn't always this way boy. You think I was born this way? You know how hard it is to raise a 12 year old girlie by yourself? Pfft. Of course you don't. The cops taking me in when I get drunk. That's just them doing their job. Bout' the only time they actually do it." "Ask just about any of the farmers. You'll see. You have crooks trying to catch crooks, and it never works out boy. It never works out." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Farmers Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0